The Inner Soul
by spawnspectre
Summary: Elite Unit Spartoi is assigned to a peninsula to protect it. Upon arrival of the advancing party, Soul and Maka save a boy. Will that boy change the lives of his new friends? 1st chapter is prologue
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I had Soul Eater.**

**Konichiwa, my name is Marco. I'm 17 (EDIT: 18 now.) years old and I live in Portugal. I started watching Soul Eater a few months ago, and I became addicted to the Manga and the Anime.**

**WARNING: content breaks the fourth barrier!**

The Inner Soul

Prologue

It was 9 PM when Mark was watching Soul Eater episodes online when his dad asked him to take out the trash. He didn't want to, but he had to do it sooner or later. Mark grabbed the garbage bags and went to the dumpster.

After the disposal of the trash, Mark turned to face a man that had black shoes, black trousers, a stripped red and black sweater and a hat. What scared him was that he had a leather glove with sharp blades, and apparently, he had burn marks of all degrees around his face.

Mark was staring at one of the most dangerous serial killers of all time: Freddy Krueger.

"Freddy's back!" He said as the pinned the boy to the tarmac.

He lifted his glove to get balance for the final blow (A/N: gee, what a short combo).

Mark closed his eyes, hoping it would end quickly and painlessly.

Suddenly he heard metal cutting trough flesh, but he felt no pain.

Mark opened his eyes and noticed Freddy wasn't there, but a red orb was floating in his place.

He got up and surveyed the dark street in search of his savior.

And there she was…

An American girl who seemed to have Japanese traits, who seemed to be his age, with a frail looking body, blonde hair, wearing a big black coat, a pair of heavy hiking boots, a plaid skirt, a white blouse and a sleeveless sweater. She could be a typical academic student if it wasn't for the scythe she was carrying. The scythe seemed to have a razor tooth decal on the blade, which was black and red and a red eye painted on the place where the scythe pole and blade connect.

The weapon started glowing bright blue and morphed to the form of a teenage boy who also looked to be the same age as Mark. He had silver white hair, and crimson red eyes that shone from the scarce lighting the streetlamps could provide.

Mark grabbed the reddish orb and approached them.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said while giving the item to the boy. The boy thanked him and swallowed it whole.

"Was that a Kishin soul? Mark asked.

Both the boy and the girl were caught by surprise, as they didn't think they guy in front of them could know what it was.

"Y-yeah." The girl said.

Mark asked where they came from. They answered Death City in Nevada.

"Ooh… interesting. I bet your names are Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans."

They both gasped as Mark said their names.

"How do you know us?" Asked Maka.

"I watch you guys and the rest of your crew on an Anime called… well… Soul Eater."

"We have an Anime?" Asked Soul a bit shocked.

"And a Manga. I read it online."

"Wow!" They said in unison.

"By the way, why on Earth did you guys come to Portugal?" Mark said, curious why they were here in the first place, not that he didn't want it.

Maka started explaining "Our master-"

"Shinigami-sama aka Lord Death." Mark corrected.

"Damn! He's good." Said Soul, amazed with his knowledge.

"Shinigami-sama found out that Shibusen had too much Deathscythes and Senior Meisters to simply spread them around the globe by continents, so he created Elite Unites to protect peninsulas or archipelagos."

"So… your Unit was assigned to the Iberian peninsula?" Mark asked just to confirm.

"Correct." Said Maka with a smile.

**I should tell people what the fourth wall is so they don't say that the characters shouldn't know there is an anime and manga of them.**

**The fourth wall is a definition of the boundary that separates a character from their world and the outside world, and when the character knows that he/she is in a show, he/she breaks the fourth wall.**

**A good example of fourth wall breakings is the Metal Gear Solid games like the first one when you had to swap disks or the Psycho Mantis battle where he could read Konami games on your memory card.**


	2. Meet the gang

**This chapter will probably have strong words (well… not too strong) ;)**

Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

"Who else is on your team?" Mark asked.

"I'll tell you." Soul said. After clearing his throat he continued "The team is me, flat-"

Mark covered Soul's mouth before he could say another word.

"Wanna get chopped?" He said irritated. "To avoid conflict between the two of you, I'll guess the whole team is here"

"All plus one more, but since you know so much about us, try to guess who decided to tag along." Soul said with a grin "I'll give you a hint: she uses magic."

Mark thought for a few seconds. Then it hit him.

"You're kidding me…"

"No I'm not." Soul said with a chuckle.

"Blair?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe it."

"Turn around." Soul said while pointing to someone behind Mark.

He turned around to see a woman that seemed to be very young, probably 20-25, she had purple hair and wait, are those cat ears? Cute. She was wearing a very short and probably very tight black dress, which makes her large curves look more noticeable. No doubt she was the cat witch Blair. GOD! She's ever hotter in person.

"Shit! Are those real?" Mark said astonished with the size.

"Nya! Find out by yourself." Blair said with a smile before shoving his head between her cleavage.

**Me: Yes they are!**

"Ahem!" Maka decided to interrupt the moment. "Do you know where can we find a house with room for eight that is in a discreet neighbourhood?"

"Well… There's a house in this neighbourhood for sale." Mark said while pointing at said house "And the neighbourhood is as discreet as it gets. Only two to six cars pass trough this street per day."

"Perfect!" Maka said.

"While you take care of the deed to the house, you guys can stay with me." Mark proposed.

"Okay. You seem to be a cool guy." Soul said while Maka nodded.

"Thanks." Mark said with a smile. "The name's Mark by the way."

"Nice to meet you Mark." Soul said as they shook hands.

"My pleasure."

Mark heard an engine roaring while they were talking. The sound grew louder and louder until he saw a black Mercedes CLS 55 which was the latest model. It had a decal on the hood that looked like a skull and on the sides there were three white stripes. The wheels had low profile tires and the rims were as big as the car could fit. The rims were black and shiny. The Mercedes badge in the front had been replaced with a skull like the hood decal, only this one was chromed.

"I'm guessing that's Kid's car." Mark said.

Soul and Maka nodded.

"Good taste!" He said.

The car pulled over and the black tinted window in the driver's side opened to show a young man with black hair that had three white stripes. He was definitely Death the Kid, Shinigami's son.

The speakers in the car were booming the music loudly

**They see me rollin'**

**They're hatin'**

**Patrolling and trying to**

**Catch me riding dirty**

"Yo, Soul, Maka! Who's the guy?" Kid asked.

Maka told Kid and the rest of the crew that was inside the car about Mark, how he met them and how he knew them.

"Well then, a friend of Maka and Soul is a friend of mine." Kid said.

"You guys wait here, I'm gonna ask my dad to let you guys in. You can park your car in the garage afterwards Kid." Mark said.

"Thank you." Kid said.

Mark went back to his house to call his father. Mark's father went outside and was shocked and amazed at the same time. Mark asked if they could stay for a few days. With some small talk he convinced his father to let them stay… that or he was checking Blair out.

There was only one problem about the beds, since there wasn't enough to accommodate them all. Maka had an idea. In the attic, where Mark's room connects to, The Thompson sisters would sleep in a bed he has, Tsubaki and Black*Star, being used to sleeping on tatami, would sleep on the carpet, Maka would stay in Mark's sleeping bag and Blair would go into cat form and sleep on top of some pillows. In the guest room, Kid and Soul would sleep in the bed Mark has there. As for Mark and his father, each one of them slept in their rooms.

Everything went as planned.

But Mark couldn't sleep.

He got up and went downstairs to watch TV, only to find Soul lying on the couch.

"What's on?" Mark asked.

"Top Gear" Soul said.

"Ooh... My favourite!"

Mark sat in the armchair next to him and watched the show. After thirty minutes of laughs and amazed looks related to cars and their stats, Mark went back to bed while Soul stayed in the couch.

Mark got comfy again, but when he was about to fall asleep, the attic door opened to reveal a pair of yellow eyes shining in the darkness. Mark turned on his salt rock lamp to find those eyes belong to Blair, who was still in cat form.

"Something wrong Blair?" He asked concerned.

Blair turned into her human form. She was wearing her sleeping outfit.

"Nya! The attic is too cold for me to be alone." Blair said while pouting. "Could I sleep in your bed... With you?"

That... got him nervous.

"N-No problem. H-Hop on..."

She laid down next to him.

**Mark****: Oh my god! A hot girl is in my bed! What if my dad sees this? He'll probably say "Good work son! Don't forget your protection is on the counter!" This is gonna be embarrassing!**

"Mark?"

"Yes Blair? What is it?"

"I'm still cold. Could you hug me to keep me warm?"

He was thinking of refusing that, but since he doesn't like to let someone down, especially a girl, he obliged and hugged her.

Mark doesn't know if it was him of the fact that she's a feline, but he caressed her hair while they were keeping each other warm. The perfect definition of symbiosis.

The cuddling lasted until the attic door opened again, this time revealing Maka. She was thirsty and wanted to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When she saw what Mark was doing and with who...

**Mark****: Oh, shit... I'm screwed.**

He turned into a deep shade of red and noticed Maka had an enraged look.

Mark followed Maka with his eyes as she approached his bookshelf and grabbed his Picasso collection book that was very, VERY heavy, and approached him.

"Maka wait! I-"

"Maka Chop!"

**I'd like to thank SoulForAnime for beta tesing this chapter I worked so hard and I also want to thank Unrequited Love 143 for reading my story too.**

**Chapter three will have a sentimental part about betrayal, or anything similar. I wanted to tell you guys, but it would spoil the surprise.**

**Stay cool!**

**spawnspectre**


	3. A goddess of music

**I forgot to say that the song in the last chapter was "Ridin' Dirty" by Chamillionaire.**

**(I'd also like to say sorry for the delay, since I've been modding TES: Oblivion to have SE characters (Maka is so beautiful…) and I've been practicing guitar, in which I've fully nailed the first song with chords "Zombie" by The Cranberries :D might just use it later in this story.)**

**Sorry for the crappy title but I didn't have anything else on my mind.**

Chapter 3 – A goddess of music

Saturday, Mark's house, 8.00 AM

Mark woke up when he heard the alarm clock.

He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Well" Mark said "If I'm going to hang with the gang, I don't want to look like a wimp."

Mark went to the gym and started doing push ups, going at a steady rate so he wouldn't get tired so quickly. The last thing he wanted was to be a weakling among them.

Mark was so distracted with the push ups that he didn't notice Tsubaki entering the gym.

"Konichiwa Mark-kun, are you trying to surpass Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"What? Oh, this? Nah! I'm just trying to keep fit." He said a little embarrassed for being caught by surprise.

"Well, I just came to say everyone's at the table eating breakfast. Care to join us?"

"Okay, thanks for warning me Tsubaki."

Tsubaki lead him down to the dining room where everyone was already eating.

Soul was eating waffles, cool guy style. Maka was eating pancakes, with a smile from ear to ear. She probably likes to eat pancakes. Black*Star was eating his cereal, correction, drinking his cereal due to the speed he was eating. Liz was also eating cereal, although Mark couldn't say the same for Patty since she was playing with her spoon. Ironically, Blair was eating a salmon, but since she's a cat witch, he thought it had to be obvious.

Mark sat down, grabbed a few waffles and started eating; often stopping to scratch his head since he could still feel the Maka Chop from yesterday.

Liz noticed Mark was scratching his head and asked:

"Um… Do you have flaky hair or something to be scratching that much?"

"Ugh, no. I just have a big headache. Must have caught it overnight." Mark said, trying to cover the fact that Maka hit him with a dictionary in the head.

Liz understood the message behind it and looked at Maka in disappointment.

After breakfast…

"YAHOOO!" Black*Star yelled "I'm gonna hit the gym. Let's see if the gods can get as powerful as me!"

"Jeez! Don't yell man, I'm right next to ya!" Soul said disgruntled.

Mark went upstairs to get dressed into something a little more casual than his pj's.

When he just needed to dress his shirt Maka came in and immediately turned around embarassed.

"Gomenasai! Didn't know you were getting dressed." Maka said with her eyes closed.

"No problem, I was just puttin on my shirt." Mark said.

"I came here to look at what you have in your bookshelf."

"Looking for a bigger book to hit me in the head?" He said with a laugh.

Maka giggled and said "You shouldn't do stuff like you did yesterday when I'm around."

"Believe me, she was trying to tempt me. Do you know how hard it is to control urges like that? I mean, I'm a guy, for God's sake…"

Mark finally got dressed and went downstairs to watch TV.

Black*Star and Tsubaki went to the gym, Blair went out for groceries (probably fish) and the Thompson sisters decided to go shopping for clothes. Kid went to the attic to arrange it symmetrically and Soul stayed on the couch.

They haven't found anything interesting during their channel zapping, so Mark proposed a challenge.

"How fast can you play?" Mark asked.

"I'd say pretty fast." Soul answered.

"I've got the perfect challenge for fast fingers." Mark said with a devilish smile.

"You're not thinking…"

"Yes, a Through The Fire And The Flames duel in Expert mode."

"You've got a death sentence there. Let's do it!"

PS3… Online.

Loading… Guitar Hero 3

…

"Ready?"

"Don't forget to turn up the volume!" Soul said.

3…2…1…ROCK!

(8 painful minutes later)

"*panting* MAN! That was long!" Mark said almost tired.

"Yeah, so friggin long!"

"Let's do Soldiers of the Wasteland?"

"Yeah!"

**Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads,  
Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home.**

(10 more minutes of finger torture)

"Damn, I think we just crowned ourselves kings of guitar endurance!" Soul said!

"I'm going to the recording studio to practice some real guitar."

"You're a real guitar masochist… Yo! Bring Maka along with you. She likes to play guitar too."

"Kay." Mark said. "Maka!"

"What?" she said from the bedroom door.

"I'm going to the recording studio. Wanna see it?"

"Hai!"

She came downstairs and approached him.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's a surprise."

hey had to go through the yard to access the garage and then go to the studio.

While they were climbing down the stairs, right before they reached the bottom, Mark grabbed the railing and ran up the wall with both his feet, finishing the move with a backflip.

"What was that for?" Maka asked.

"Eh, adrenaline rush?" Mark said. "C'mon, I do parkour."

"Oh, okay!"

They went to the recording studio. Maka was completely astonished with the stuff that was there.

"WOW! A drum kit, basses, a synthesizer, recording equipment, microphones… all you need is a guitar."

Mark closed the door to the sound capture room, revealing a guitar. Its body was all black, as the pick guard and the knobs. The details was all chromed from the bridge to the tremolo bar. That was a Fender Stratocaster… a special edition one.

Maka's eyes were sparkling as she was looking at that marvelous guitar.

Mark noticed Maka wanted to play it by the way she was looking at it.

"Play it. I insist."

She grabbed the guitar and played some chords. Mark grabbed the drumsticks and played along with her.

(After warming up)

"I have a song I'd love to play but I don't know if you would like it." Maka said.

"Believe me, I play everything, especially Disturbed."

"Kay."

Maka was slapping the strings while I was trying to guess the song she was going to play.

"**Do you feel that?**"

Mark recognized the song and started to pound the drums tribal style.

"**Oh shit.**" Mark said.

He knew what song they were playing.

Maka's fingers were hammering the strings as the dark sounds came out of the guitar's amp.

"**Ooh ah ah ah ah!**" He roared.

They played the song to the end (though they skipped the beating part).

"I'm amazed you like Disturbed!" Mark said, still a bit hyped.

"What would you expect? Strong lyrics, tribal drumming, dark guitar solos…"

"I just thought an innocent looking girl like you would prefer pop music, or j-pop, which I also like actually."

"There's still a lot more you don't know about me."

**I'm very sorry if this chapter was very boring. But at least this is gonna get interesting from now on.**

**The main reason to include "Down with the sickness" by Disturbed in this chapter was the fact that I'm practicing the intro for the song.**

**I might have to raise the rating from T to M as I want to include lemons in the near future and the adventure chapters are going to be very gory and have a lot of heavy swearing (not all of them are adventure chapters).**

**I hope I'm not disappointing you guys, especially SoulForAnime, Stevethesuperotaku, Unrequited Love 143 who are my best friends and MeganTheNerd, no Maka doesn't kill me with the book but believe me it's real and it's heavy.**


	4. Bad Memories

**Well... this is the chapter I told you about that had a reference to betrayal.**

**I hope you guys like it. (at least the emos will)**

Chapter 4 – Bad Memories

"We should be going upstairs. It's almost lunch time." Mark said.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry."

As they came inside the house they heard some noises coming from the living room. Silently, both approached the corner and peeked.

They couldn't believe what they saw.

Soul was on the couch with Blair sitting on his lap kissing him passionately. And he didn't even suffer a nosebleed! Both didn't know they were being watched and kept going. Mark stared for a few seconds before facing Maka. But she showed more than just shock. She showed… sadness.

"Maka… are you okay?"

She didn't answer.

That worried him.

He noticed tears wanting to come out of her eyes. Apparently Maka was dating Soul like Mark read in those fanfiction stories.

Maka slowly backed up and went downstairs. Mark followed Maka back to the studio and found her weeping in a corner with her back to the wall, head down while hugging her legs.

"Sorry Maka, I didn't know…" He said trying to comfort her.

"*whimper* YOU MEN ARE ALL THE SAME!" Maka screamed with a cracked voice as tears flowed through her cheeks.

That shattered Mark's heart. Memories of his past were clouding up his mind as tears were forming around his eyes.

"I… I once had a girlfriend-" Mark said as his voice was starting to crack.

"Soul is not my boyfriend!" Maka said angrily, toning down afterwards "But the fact that he prefers to hang out with other girls makes me feel useless… unwanted… ugly."

"First of all, *whimper* don't you dare say you're ugly. Second, if you listen to me you'll notice *whimper* that my situation isn't any different than yours."

Mark tried to contain his tears but they were slowly escaping through his cheeks.

He sat down on the floor facing Maka the same way she sat down. Mark calmed down and looked at her and told his biggest torment in life: his first girlfriend.

"I met her on the fourth grade and slowly won her heart. And our relationship lasted until sixth grade."

"Two years? That's a lot…" Maka said, a little amazed but still sad.

"Yeah… it was. Then a new guy came to our class and started being romantic to her. He even gave her flowers!" Mark said, pissed off as he remembered the guy's face. "Most of the time I got in fights with him. One day when I was looking around for my girlfriend, I turned into a corridor and found her kissing that bastard. After that… my life turned upside down."

Mark sat next to her, resting his back on the wall.

"*sigh* Life's a bitch huh?" He said relieved after releasing that burden he carried for years.

"Yeah."

Her tears disappeared. She was no longer crying.

Mark was happy to see her smile.

"So… did you get another girlfriend?" Maka asked.

"Nope, I'm still single." Mark answered with a sigh.

"Too bad, you're kinda nice."

"Thanks."

**Okay… If anyone wants to know, that stuff he tells Maka in this chapter is true about me.**

**I really had a girlfriend and she cheated on me, meaning my "flashback" is true.**

**I want to thank SoulForAnime for having the patience to read this, Stevethesuperotaku for also reading and for the tips on writing the lemon the next chapter will have (from what he understood of the lemons he read), meaning it will be as romantic as I can write.**

**I'd also like to thank Unrequited Love 143 who is currently busy with schoolwork and can't read this at the moment and Dem-chan who also can't read this atm too since she's grounded )-;**

**For the rest of you, a handshake for the boys and a kiss on the cheek for the girls (except SoulForAnime or her boyfriend will rip out my tongue).**


	5. A Spark?

**Well… Here goes nothing.**

**The songs in this chapter are "Power of Love" by Celine Dion and "Into the Night" by Santana and Chad Kroeger.**

**P.S.: You can access nightclubs in Portugal at the age of 16 (and drink too).**

Chapter 5 – A Spark?

Later that night, after dinner…

"Yahoo! Let's go to a nightclub! The Great Me wants to party! " Black*Star yelled.

"You're right. I could use a bit of fun out of the house." Soul said.

"I'll go, but only to give you a ride. I'm not drinking anything." Kid said in his polite tone.

"I'll stay here. I don't want to get drunk. Knowing you guys, I'd be wasted after fifteen minutes." Maka said.

"Kay'. Stay there and read your books, you bookworm." Soul said.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Owwwwww…"

"What about you Mark?" Liz said.

"I'm going to stay here. I have to work online with my classmates." Mark said.

"If you think it's that important then okay." she replied.

They left shortly afterwards, all of them in Kid's car.

The only ones left in the house were Mark… and Maka.

"You don't really have anything to do, do you?" Maka asked.

"Yep. I just don't like to go out. I mean I don't mind a drink, but I don't want to be tricked into a shot competition." Mark said.

Maka smiled. She found someone that shared the same point of view.

"I'm gonna hit the books" Mark said as he took a book from the bookshelf. More specifically "The Otaku Encyclopedia".

"You're an otaku?" She asked.

"Of course."

"What kind?"

"There are too many factors to describe what I am exactly, but I could say for starters that I'm a mecha otaku."

"You like mechanical stuff?"

"Yes. Computers too."

"That's cool. You don't mind if I use Singstar while you read?"

"No problem, be my guest."

While Mark was reading, Maka was turning the TV on. Then she reached down to turn his PS3 on.

As Maka was doing that, she bent down, revealing her creamy, slender legs and her white panties.

Of course, as a guy, Mark couldn't resist looking at that scene, forgetting the book for a couple of seconds.

**Mark: Ragnarok was fuckin' crazy not to like this!**

Maka got back up and turned to him.

Mark froze.

"Something wrong? You look like you seen a ghost." Maka asked curious.

"N-no… nothing." Mark said, afraid she would catch up to his thoughts.

Maka got closer to him.

His heart was thumping harder as she got closer.

She sat next to him.

Mark was about to hyperventilate.

"I see… That book has some naughty stuff too." Maka said giggling.

"What?" Mark said confused.

"The book, it has explanations for ecchi, eroge, "fan service"… Heck, even panchira!" She said while counting the words with her fingers.

**Mark:*gulp***

"W-weren't you going to sing?" Mark asked, trying to get out of that situation.

"Yeah, you're right. Go back to your reading." Maka said before getting up and grabbing the microphone.

Mark couldn't read anymore. After that, all he could do was look at her, but he still kept the book in front of him, in case she turned back.

"Let's see…" Maka said as she browsed through the song list. "No, no, don't know this one, can't sing it… Oh, I remember this one."

"**The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes"**

Mark watched as Maka slowly swayed her hips to the rhythm of the song…

"**I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake"**

He didn't know why, but he understood what the lyrics meant…

"'**Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can"**

That melted his feelings, as each note was sung…

"**Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you" **

**"Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away" **

Such power in her voice…

**"Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side"**

"'**Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can"**

"**We're heading for something**

**Somewhere I never been**

**Sometimes I am frightened**

**But I'm ready to learn**

**Of the power of love…"**

**Mark: ****I… I think I'm in love…**

"Yeah! Top score!" Maka said cheerfully as she hopped with joy.

"She sings like an angel…" Mark said, not knowing the words slipped from his mouth.

"*gasp* What did you say?" Maka asked, blushing with what she just heard.

"Yeah…" Mark said scratching the back of his head "Maka… S-since the day I saw you, I wanted to play a song for you."

"Well, if it means so much to you then play it." Maka said.

Something in her voice gave him confidence to grab an acoustic guitar and nail a beginning solo.

And then his voice kicked in.

"**Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me"**

**Maka: Oh my God… Do I mean that much to him?**

**"There were drums in the air  
As she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands" **

**"And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night**

**A, away, a, away  
And we danced on into the night **

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I"**

Mark looked at Maka in the eyes. Her cheeks were blushed in a deep red as she was thinking what to say about this.

"**We forgot where we were  
And we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**

**And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**Singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
A, away, away, away  
Singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night"**

As Mark ended the song, he turned to Maka.

"Since the day we met I've been trying to tell you something, but that something doesn't want to come out so easily." He said.

**Mark: It's now or never!**

"What is it? Tell me!" Maka said anxious.

Mark got down on his knee as he held her hands.

Maka's heartbeat was racing…

"Maka… I-I love you…"

"*gasp* I-I don't know what to say!" Maka said, still shocked with the confession.

"Maybe I love you, too?"

"I want to… but how can I know you won't dump me for another girl?" Maka said in a sad tone, afraid that Mark would cheat on her like her father did with her mother.

He got up and said:

"After breaking up with my ex, I promised myself to never be unfaithful to my next love, unlike she was with me." Mark said, unhappy with my past.

"You really mean it?" Maka said, hoping it was true.

"Yes, every word." Mark said with a small smile.

Maka also smiled. There was something in him made her trust his feelings.

"So… Am I worthy of you?" Mark asked, trying to make her feel like a princess.

"Mmmm… Maybe… *giggle*"

He got up and closer to her. She could feel his warm breath in her neck.

"M-Mark…"

"Just relax… Let me make you happy…"

With one arm, he held Maka while the hand in the other arm found its way through her hair, caressing her neck every once in a while and playing with her pigtails. His lips got closer to hers…

**To be Continued…**

**I have to thank all my friends and readers. I also want to thank Amber Lehcar for all the love she fills my heart with, and for beta reading my chapter.**


	6. Love and Lust

**From this point forward I'm writing my chapters in General POV**

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!**

Mark and Maka were too close for comfort. Their faces so close that they could almost touch.

Suddenly the front door opens and the rest of the group comes in, still in a party mood. When Soul saw Mark and Maka too close, he stormed through the room and punched Mark in the face so hard that he fell unconscious.

"Soul!" Maka shouted with surprise.

"Maka… Don't do this to me! Please don't tell me you're going out with him!" Soul said desperate.

Maka didn't like his attitude one bit. Why could Soul have a girlfriend, but she couldn't find love?

"What if I did? He's way nicer than you! All you do is mock my breast size!" Maka was getting angry.

"That's because I like to tease you!"

"TEASE ME? Ha! You're too busy suffocating yourself in Blair's boobs to notice me!" Maka escalated the anger level to pissed off.

"For your information Maka… Blair and I are NOT a couple! Ever heard of open relationships?"

Maka got in a bit of a shock. She wasn't expecting Soul to be in a relationship like that.

"Oh… Still… I feel heartbroken…" Maka said in a quiet but sad tone.

"Shit… Sorry Maka… I thought you only wanted me as your partner…"

"Well you thought wrong… Can't you see? I love you Soul! How do you think we have such a stable soul connection? We keep ourselves connected by love…"

Mark slowly woke up. Maka notices and turns to him.

"Gomenasai Mark… You're a nice guy, but I've always loved Soul. But from what I've noticed, you know how to treat a girl right… I just hope the next one doesn't end up being like your ex."

"Maka… Gomen ne… I shouldn't try to make a move… I was an idiot and an asshole to take advantage. I mean… You belong with Soul anyways…" Mark got up and left the room sobbing.

Tsubaki, being concerned with the welfare of others, decided to go and calm down Mark. Patty wanted to cheer him up so she followed Tsubaki. Blair was getting ready to follow them, but an arm stopped her.

"Oh no you don't." Liz said. "Your idea of 'cheering him up' won't work. He has a broken heart! The last thing that would come to his mind is sex!"

"Nya~ Meow-kay…" Blair said annoyed.

Liz took Blair outside, Black Star and Kid went to the guest room to sleep, leaving Soul and Maka alone.

"What should we do now Soul?" Maka asked.

"I think we should kiss and make up…" And before Maka could say a word, his lips were pressed firmly onto hers in a soft kiss. Soul held Maka's arms with passion as his tongue demanded passage to her mouth.

She granted…

Soul deepened the kiss as their tongues massaged each other…

(Mark's Room)

Mark got inside and locked the door from the inside. Having nothing else to do, he turns to the only thing that lets him forget his problems… His computer.

"I should just forget about it…" He says as his computer turned on. After logging in, Mark looked for a game and started to play it.

(Living Room)

Both Soul and Maka were on the couch, kissing like crazy. Soul was caressing Maka's legs, slowly moving from the knee up and reaching the skirt.

"Gasp… Soul what are you doing?" Maka said startled.

"Taking the next step…" Soul kissed Maka again as his left hand was slowly lifting her skirt, revealing more of her creamy legs, while his right hand was pulling her sweater vest.

Heat was rising in the room as the couple was getting more excited with passion.

"Wait Soul… I don't know…"

"You don't know if you want to do this?"

"Not that… I just don't know how to…"

"You mean you're a virgin?" Soul said slightly amazed.

"Yes…" Maka said embarrassed.

"In that case, I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm a virgin too."

"Really?" Maka said even more amazed than Soul. "So… Will you be my first?"

"It's an honor to be your first… Will you be my first too?" Soul knew the answer, but he wanted Maka to say it.

"I will…" And with that Maka stared unbuttoning her shirt. Soul started taking off his jacket and shirt. Maka begins removing her bra as Soul was caressing her hips, making her moan softly.

When both were nude, Soul backed off to admire her beauty.

"W-what is it? Something wrong?"

"I'm noticing how beautiful you are." Soul said with a toothy grin.

"Stop it! It's embarrassing!"

"Why? You are an angel. You shouldn't be ashamed of it." After that, Soul started leaving a trail of kisses from Maka's mouth, to her neck, between her breasts. From there, he stopped, and with one hand, he started to touch her nipples lightly, which made Maka whimper.

"Stop! I'm sensitive there!" Maka said hoping that Soul would stop, but it only fueled his desire to keep teasing her.

"Are you?" Soul said sarcastically. "I gotta be sure…" With that, he gently slid his finger around her nipples while she tried to keep her moans contained. She didn't want to admit, but she didn't want Soul to stop.

With his other hand, Soul crept down to her most intimate place and started to rub her rosy petals.

"Nooo… Ah… Don't do that…"

"I have to… or else it will hurt us both and this will be unpleasant."

Soul kept pleasing her for some time, and then he slowly moved his lips to her weak spot and kissed it, giving Maka a huge amount of pleasure…

She was ready…

"I want to do it now… Please… Soul… I'm yours…" Just what Soul wanted to hear: the love of his life calling for him to take her to the heaven above.

Soul's member was already stiff from the pleasure of hearing Maka moaning, and he couldn't wait to deflower her. The member got closer to the place Maka would only let Soul touch, stopping at the entrance. Maka let out another moan, this one was mixed with uncertainty.

Maka read in some ero novels that the first time would be painful; making her feel unsure if they should go on and consummate the act. Soul noticed the worry in her eyes and knew what her concern was.

"Maka… we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Soul said in a worried tone.

"No, wait! It's just… I heard the first time hurts…"

"Every girl's first time hurts, but after that it will be worth doing it. The pain will be replaced by pleasure and it won't hurt ever again. You'll love it…" Soul said giving a confident grin, in hope that Maka would be less worried.

"You seem to know a lot although you're a virgin…"

"You're not the only one that reads books you know?" Soul's comment made Maka giggle a bit.

"So… are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes…"

Soul started to push his manhood into Maka, slowly, until it slid inside, making him gasp, and her scream in pain.

"ITAIIII! (IT HURTS!)" Maka said cringing in pain.

"Sorry! I shouldn't…"

"No… Ugh… don't stop… But please… be gentle…" With that, Soul slowly started thrusting into Maka. She was still in pain, but after a few thrusts, the pleasure overcame and she was moaning.

"Ohh… Soul… Ahh! This is… soo good!"

"Oh… Ugh! Soo… true… ahhh…" Soul said drowning in pleasure.

The room was filling with ecstasy as the two lovers were in the passion of lovemaking.

The pace quickened as Maka was moaning even louder.

**Soul: Ugh! I can't take it… Her moans… I'm gonna reach my limit…**

"Maka… I'm almost there…" Soul said almost out of breath.

"Ahh… Me too… I'm almost… Oh!"

Soul picked up the pace and he held Maka in his arms, chest touching chest, both going crazy with lust.

"Ah… ah… ahh… AHHHH!" Both screamed in unison as they reached their climax.

Soul fell back on the couch while holding Maka, both completely exhausted. Soul started stroking Maka's hair as she caressed his athletic chest.

(Outside)

**Liz: I don't want Blair to do anything to Mark… I better keep her distracted.**

As soon as Liz turns back to face Blair, she was already gone.

"Dammit…"

**Before you ask, Soul was using a condom, but I thought it would break the moment if I wrote that.**


	7. Someone at the door

**Sorry ****for this long hiatus, but I was too scared to write another chapter just to get another bad review. Listen, if you don't like a story, don't read it at all…**

**My girlfriend told me of some things I should work out in this story, so I'm going to make sure that everything is alright for my angel to read.**

**One thing that was noticed is that Mark changed language on the last chapter and said "gomen ne" (sorry). Maybe I forgot to point out that the character is a reflection of me, since I'm a hardcore Otaku, but I thought "The Otaku Encyclopedia" would give the idea. This means Mark has a decent knowledge of Japanese words due to his obsession about Japanese culture. Another thing that I was warned of was that I had almost no scenes with Kid and BS, so I'll give them the spotlight in this chapter. One thing… is it just me or was their time in the nightclub very short?**

**If I let anyone down on the latest chapter, let me say sorry for that but that… But if you feel that there is a character that is forgotten in the shadows, tell me in the next review.**

Mark was playing his game on his computer, unaware that Patty and Tsubaki were knocking on the door, thanks to his headphones. Now, he NEVER used the headphones, meaning there was something he didn't want the others to find out.

A dark silhouette was on the balcony, hidden in pitch black darkness. It slowly started approaching the sliding door, getting closer to Mark like a predator stalks his prey.

Suddenly, the silhouette emerges from the night.

"Nya~!" Said the silhouette, turning out to be Blair in her cat-girl form.

"AHHH!" Said Mark jumping out of the seat, accidently unplugging the headphones from the computer as he backed off the computer.

During that moment, Patty broke down the door with a tackle. Unaware of what she done, Patty kept running until she hit her elbow on the back of Mark's head, sending him straight into Blair's cleavage. Mark spewed blood out of his nose and he fell on the floor.

"Watcha doin~?" Asked Patty as she rested her elbow on the desk, accidentally hitting the left mouse button on the computer.

Suddenly, loud moans could be heard from the computer speakers as a picture of two anime characters that were having intercourse appeared. The male's face was hidden by his black hair and he seemed to be a teenager. The girl had raven hair, beautiful green eyes and a cute face that gave her a shy aura.

"What?" Patty said in surprise as she turned to the computer. "Mark, you perv… I didn't expect you to like these games…" Patty said in a naughty tone.

Patty clicked on the mouse again and she heard more moans and naughty noises as the screen showed the following text: Hitomi Maejima: "Ah… Onee-san… I'm… reaching my limit!"

"He he… you naughty boy…" Patty and Blair said in unison as they approached Mark, who was crawling backwards hoping to get away from that awkward situation, only to have his back against the bed frame. In an attempt to thwart his escape, Patty sat on Mark's legs and Blair took the advantage to lie down on the bed, resting her breasts on his head.

**Mark: I always dreamed of having two girls in the same room, but this is too much...**

"Hey Tsubaki! Wanna join the party?" Patty said as she looked at the door only to find out that she wasn't there anymore.

Tsubaki was in the bathroom with the door locked, trying to forget what she saw… and failing miserably.

**Tsubaki: I can't believe what I just saw! First I see AND hear one of those games Black Star loves to play behind my back, and then I see Blair-chan and Patty-chan doing inappropriate things to Mark-kun. Maka-chan told me that it was common for Blair-chan to do that, but what about Patty-chan? And as if it wasn't enough, I wanted to get away from that mess and I almost walked into another one that's even ****worse… Maka-chan and Soul-kun were… doing ecchi! What's happening here? Is it hentai night right now?**

Before Soul and Maka's intercourse:

"Whoo! I was the greatest assassin in that nightclub!" Black Star said satisfied with himself.

"You were the ONLY assassin there!" Said Kid annoyed with the lack of logic that came from Black Star. "Now let's go to sleep cause it's going to be a big day tomorrow."

"Screw that! I, the great assassin Black Star, am going to peep on Soul and Maka!"

"Why in the world do you want to do that?"

"Cause I like to sneak up on people…"

"It figures…"

Black Star crouched and put his back against the wall, slowly approaching the living room, with Kid following, curious on what is going to happen next. As Black Star reached the corner, he peeked through it and saw Soul pleasing Maka the way he knew. Moans coming out of the teenage couple were occupying the sound waves, amazing Black Star and embarrassing Kid.

"Damn! I never thought Soul had it in him!" Black Star said while containing a little laugh inside him as he thought of the look on Soul and Maka's faces if they found out they were being watched.

"My Shinigami… Maka is so symmetrical!" Kid said amazed with the girl's body.

"Now that I think of it… Kid, you're always complaining on how Liz and Patty are asymmetrical together. Start thinking on one of them and tap that ass!" Said Black Star annoyed with Kid's OCD over the sisters.

"But I have a one track mind, so if I do it with one of them, the other stays virgin and the balance is broken! Damn… I'm so depressed… I want to die…" Said Kid depressed with his speculations.

"*sigh* Come on, let's get you to bed…"

Mark's bedroom:

"Stop it Patty!" Said Mark, trying to get away from the blonde girl in red turtle neck shirt and blue shorts.

"Why? I'll do anything for you onee-san! I love you! Please don't hate me…" Patty said in a sad tone.

Mark smirked when he heard those words. He looked down, and then he looked back up, doing his best impression of George Clooney.

"You played the game before… I know those lines came from the very same game I was playing right now… And you say I'm the pervert…" Mark said snickering afterwards.

"What can I say?" Patty said in a seductive tone as she trailed Mark's chest with her finger. "I like perverts…"

The doorbell rang. As Patty and Blair were distracted, Mark pushed Patty to the floor, got up and ran down the stairs. As he went into the living room, he saw Soul placing the headband back on his hair and Maka finished buttoning her coat. Mark made a loud sound while stopping, which got the couple's attention. Both Soul and Maka were in a deep shade of red… so red that even if the devil blushed, he couldn't top that.

"I-It's not what it looks like…" Said Maka embarrassed. Soul looked away trying to avoid the conversation.

"The blood says otherwise…" Mark said.

"My nose didn't bleed!" Said Soul upset with Mark's insinuation.

"Look at the couch…" Replied Mark as he pointed to the middle of the couch. Some blood has stained the fabric of the couch, marking the place where Soul took Maka's virginity. "I will pretend that I didn't know what you did, but let's hide the evidence." With that said, Mark, Soul and Maka flipped the cushions so that the blood couldn't be found.

The doorbell rang again. This time Mark could answer the door. As he opened the door, he found a wounded girl in front of him. The girl had raven hair tied in a ponytail at the back, she looked Asian, and was wearing a typical Japanese schoolgirl uniform that had a vertical rip on the jacket, and her white shirt was torn in the belly area, stained with blood.

"H-help me…" The girl murmured before collapsing on the floor.

"Shit… Maka! Soul! Help me out here!" Mark yelled in panic as he tried to bring the Japanese girl inside by himself. Soul and Maka helped him bring her to the couch.

"So much for hiding bloodstains on the couch…" Soul said.

"Stay with us! What is your name?" Maka asked worried with the condition of the girl in front of them.

"Rei…cheru… Mina…moto…" The girl whispered almost lifeless.

"Don't worry Rei… We'll call our best doctor…"

"No time… I need… blood…"

"If we go to the hospital, you can get a blood transfusion…" Soul said.

"I need… fresh…" Reicheru was slowly withering away.

"How can we get fresh blood at this time of night?" Mark asked confused.

"Someone has to give it…" Maka replied.

"*sigh* I'll do it…" With that Mark grabbed a knife from the kitchen, but then he stopped afterwards.

"How are we going to give it to Rei?" Mark asked.

"I'll… drink… it…"

Mark used the knife to slit his hand, and then he approached Rei and turned her head to allow her to drink the blood that was now dripping from his fingers. The more Mark opened his hand to allow more blood to come out, the more he had to endure the pain that was stinging his hand. Minutes later Rei could get up; still hurt from the attack she survived. Mark, Maka and Soul were amazed with the girl's recovery.

"You survived just by drinking blood… Are you a vampire?" Mark asked Rei, curious about her.

"Half vampiress… my dad is human and my mother is a vampiress."

"No way! Not possible!" Said Maka a bit shocked with what she heard.

"Maka… I'm… feeling sleepy…" Mark said before collapsing on the couch.

"Mark! Are you okay?" Both Soul and Maka shouted. Mark's reply was only snores. He was unconscious.

"Erm… I think we should take him to bed… I'll help since I feel bad for making him pass out…" With that, Rei picked up Mark's legs with Maka's help and Soul grabbed Mark's head.

With a little work, they tried to move Mark, but it was hopeless as he was too heavy.

"Strange… I mean, he's slim, but he's still heavy…" Maka said confused.

"Let's place him on the couch. Rei, you get Mark's bed." Soul said as they placed Mark on the couch.

"His room is the first one on the left after going up the stairs… You might want to change, so feel free to use one of Mark's pj's… I'm sure he won't mind." Maka said, pointing to the top of the staircase.

"Hai…" Rei said before going up the stairs.

The only ones left there were Soul and Maka… at least the ones that were conscious…

"So… where are we gonna sleep tonight?" Maka asked.

"I overheard Mark's father mentioning that he's going on a business trip, meaning his room is vacant… By the way, nice Amy MacDonald pun…"

"Oh! Didn't even notice… Anyways… ready for the second round?"

**Meanings for Japanese words:**

**Ecchi: sex; (mistaken in western countries for "fan service")**

**Hentai: pervert; (mistaken in western countries for eroge)**

**Hai: yes;**

**Found in: "The Otaku Encyclopedia"**

**Just**** for the record, I wanted to make Patty smarter in my story, but I still wanted that airhead attitude around…**

**And about Rei… don't think Twilight, think Negima since I got the base idea from Evangeline A. K. McDowell, and that's one cute/HAWT vampiress!**

**The game Mark was playing is a bishoujo game called Hitomi – My Stepsister, and as most of those games, it is an Eroge kind of game.**

**I wanna thank Stevethesuperotaku for his support on this story, even when I thought I should just delete everything I ever made for this... I also want to thank Amber Lehcar, for being the best girlfriend an otaku could ever want... You sing, you draw, you write, you read... You're like a mixture of my favourite anime girls! (Maka/Miku/Asuna(from Negima))**

**Don't think I forgot my beloved reviewers, who give me the strength to carry on!**

**Again, sorry for the long wait... I ended up being like the Gran Turismo team with their latest game... only thing is I took 6 months to write the next chapter, not 6 years like they took!**


	8. Bonus Chapter 1: An Unkown Couple's Poem

**Bonus Chapter: an unnamed couple's poem.**

I see her in my dreams,

So pure and sweet,

I don't know what is happening to me…

Half of me wants to hold her tight,

Protect her from all that is bad.

My other half wants to corrupt her…

Fill her with lust…

Craving her body even more…

What should I do?

I can't simply tell my friends…

This is something I'll have to hide…

I don't know how long I will be able to do so…

**I wanted to add extra stuff to the story to keep the interest of my fans…**


	9. Let's go

Mark woke up earlier than the rest of the gang. He went upstairs for a change of clothes and noticed Rei sleeping on his bed. Not to disturb her, Mark sneaked around her and opened the closet, picking out his clothes, getting dressed up afterwards. As he was about to unbuckle his belt he heard Rei waking up.

"Don't look at me Rei… Seriously…" Mark said while changing pants.

"Why?" Rei asked as she turned to the source of the male voice.

Suddenly both of their faces were red of embarrassment as Mark was only in his boxers, unwillingly showing his almost naked body to her, and Rei was wearing one of Mark's pj's making her look too cute for her own good.

Mark turned around while Rei looked away.

"I feel violated!" Both said in unison.

"You? I have more reasons to feel like that!" Rei said

"Okay… Just look away and I'll be done quickly." With that, Rei turned away and Mark finished getting dressed.

"I'll let you get dressed alone… ask Liz if she has some clothes that she can lend to you. Later on we'll go to the mall to get you some new clothes since your seifuku is… ruined…"

"Hai! Arigato Mark!" Rei said satisfied.

Mark went downstairs, turned on the TV, his TiVo and started to watch some recordings of Full Metal Alchemist.

Soul woke up and turned to the side, looking at Maka with a smile, caressing her hair afterwards.

"Mhmm… Soul…" Maka said sleepy.

"Wake up Maka… its morning already…" Soul said, brushing a strand of hair from her.

"Oh… I don't want to get up…" Maka said covering her eyes with her arms.

"Then I will…" Soul said, starting to get up afterwards.

"Even if I wanted to get up… my legs are still numb from last night…"

"Heh… Numb legs…" Soul said teasing Maka.

"Why do you keep calling me those things?" Maka asked whining a bit.

"Because it's fun to tease you…" Soul gave a peck on her lips and went downstairs.

As Soul went down the stairs he looked at the TV screen and saw Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell arguing (again). Soul approached Mark and gave him a hi-five.

"So when will Ed and Winry finally get laid?" Soul asked.

"That's something I've been thinking for some time… Our best bet is to look it up on the internet, but I can't do that today."

"Why not?" Soul asked curious.

"I've gotta take Win… er… I mean Rei to the mall for her to get some new threads."

"Oh yeah… the ripped uniform… I forgot about that." Soul said and turned away. "I'm gonna make breakfast for Maka."

"Bout time you do that… I know that Maka always made breakfast for both of you."

"How did you know… Oh… Right…" Soul said before recalling how Mark knows about them.

Just as they were talking, Rei went down the stairs wearing the same outfit as Liz… only tighter…

**Mark: Oh… My… God… This is going to be etched into my mind for eternity as one of the most sexy things I ever saw…**

"Ready to go Mark?" Rei asked.

"Y-yeah ready…" Mark said before both headed for his white Ford Focus.

**Japanese translations and meanings:**

**Seifuku – Japanese schoolgirl uniform**


	10. Mo Shopping Mo Problems

Mark unlocked his car and opened the door for Rei, who got inside. After closing the door, he went to the driver's side and got in, shutting the door afterwards.

"Either you're a real gentleman or you're trying to compensate the fact that you were semi naked in the same room where I was." Rei said.

"Could you give it a rest already? I was hoping you wouldn't wake up so soon!" Mark said annoyed with the fact she's making fun of him.

Mark turned the keys and engine started, giving a sound like one of those tugboats. Mark kept ranting in his mind how he hates that a car that cool has a diesel engine and front-wheel drive. In his mind he wanted a turbocharged roaring W8 engine with rear-wheel drive, but he knew miracles don't happen.

When they were on the highway to Lisbon, the capital of Portugal, there was an awkward silence, so Rei wanted to break the silence.

"Let's turn on the radio." Rei said as she turned on the car's radio, only to see Mark turning down the volume by 50 decibels, until it muted.

"What's wrong?" Rei said as she slowly turned up the volume to hear a hard, fast paced and repetitive beat, almost hypnotic to whoever listens to it.

"Never mind…" Mark said while changing the track. The song "Elements of Life" by Tiesto started playing.

"What was that song?" Rei asked curious.

"Happycore by DJ Dione… I'm surprised by the name since it's not Happy Hardcore, but Gabber." Mark said with a chuckle.

"That's what it is?" Rei said confused.

"Yeah, but I don't expect you to like it unless you can cope with the repetition." Mark said. "Never mind… I'm not expecting you to like it."

After a while they arrived at the mall. Mark said that he would help her buy new clothes to replace those ruined ones. Rei dragged Mark through all the fashion stores and he had to carry all the bags around, getting heavier as time passed. While Rei was in the dressing room trying on some clothes, Mark was right outside waiting for her to come out. That's when he noticed a girl he remembered, blonde, petite body, slim… that was Soraya, Mark's ex-girlfriend.

**Mark: Oh shit! What is my ex doing here? I gotta hide!**

Mark decides to hide in the closest place possible… unfortunately, that was Rei's dressing room.

As Mark entered the dressing room, he held Rei and covered her mouth to prevent making a scene.

"Shhh… Be quiet for a sec…" Mark said to Rei. Both Rei and Mark stood there dead silent as they heard a couple of girls passing by, being one of them Soraya. After a brief moment of silence, Mark uncovered Rei's mouth.

"Sorry… that was my ex who just passed by. Can you forgive me?"

"If you let go off your hand…" When Mark heard that, he gently squeezed with his hand and felt something soft. Rei whimpered as she tried to contain a moan. It was then that Mark added two plus two and looked down. He had his hand on Rei's right breast.

Embarrassed and red as hell, he backs off. And then he encountered another problem. Rei was only wearing her underwear.

**Mark: Oh shit…**

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" Mark yelled as he left the dressing room. Outside, he sighed, but he felt his "little buddy setting up camp" in his trousers.

Mark felt that he just jumped from the frying pan right into the fire and he ran to the dressing room beside Rei's to cool off.

After that awkward moment, both Rei and Mark resumed shopping, with Mark still groaning about the weight of the bags.

**Mark: *sigh* Is it just me or Rei is just like Liz when it comes to shopping?**

"Erm… Can we stop for a snack?" Mark suggested.

"Sure!" Rei said. "Let's just drop the bags off in the car."

Inside the parking lot, as Rei and Mark were putting the bags inside the car's trunk, Mark suggested a place they could go.

"I'm not trying to be a wiseguy or anything, but do you want to go for sushi? There's a place here where they make sweet sushi rolls with chocolate and strawberries and other stuff." Mark said a bit embarrassed.

"That would be nice, but why did you say that?" Rei asked curious.

"Because I'm asking you, a Japanese girl… You're Japanese right? To go with me to a Japanese restaurant… Kinda sounds like I'm stereotyping you…"

"Oh, you're thinking too much. But I think you're cute when you do that…" Rei said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww… You shouldn't have… Look, I'll finish putting the bags in the car while you go and wait for me at the entrance, kay?"

Rei agreed and left. Mark put on his headphones and started listening to The Power Within by Gammer and resumed putting the bags inside the car.

Rei walked through a door on the underground parking lot and she got approached by two shaven haired men.

"Ora, ora… Apanhamos uma puta duma chinoca! (Well, well, well... Looks like we got ourselves here a fucking chink!)" One of the guys said while holding Rei tightly. She tried to break free, but the man's grip got stronger.

"Leave me alone!" Rei screamed while struggling.

"Listen here bitch, we're gonna rob you, rape you and kill you. Sounds like fun? It does to us!" the man said with a smirk.

Rei's eyes widened as she heard what they wanted to do. All she could do was screaming.

"Scream all you want! No one uses this level of the parking lot!"

Mark was walking back when he heard the screams even with his headphones on. He ran to the source and stopped at the corner and peeked, and found that there were two men around Rei and none of them was paying attention to what was around them.

Mark dashed towards the closest guy and when he got close enough, he aimed for the head, clenched his right hand, placed his left hand on his right one, and swung as hard as he could, hitting the guy on his chin, dislodging it and throwing him on the ground.

After painfully reattaching his chin, the guy looked at Mark with angry eyes, only to see Mark with a dead serious look. There were two things that he hated most in that situation, they were outnumbering someone, and that someone was a girl.

The other man who was still holding Rei just stood back and used her as a human shield in case Mark would try something on him.

Mark approached the man he gave the first blow just to see his opponent pull out a knife and lunge it at him. Mark quickly dodged in the neck of time and grabbed his arm by the elbow and made a drop, breaking the guy's arm on impact while disarming him.

Mark was never a fan of wrestling, but when it came to fighting he always went for the slams, grabs and hard blows. Anything that would be a devastating attack, he wanted to do it.

With the first guy out of the way for now, Mark turned his attention to the second one who was grabbing Rei and understood that it would be impossible to approach him from the front. So he decided to flank him while creating a distraction. Mark jumped on the wall and used it as a springboard to jump to the pillar that was close by and make another jump. As his feet come into contact with the concrete floor again, he ran to the wall in an angle and ran on it for a few seconds before jumping out in a kick, which landed straight on the man's face. During the fall, Mark made an effort to keep his foot on the guy's face for a finisher. The guy's skull cracked as his head hit the floor, being sandwiched by Mark's foot. Mark then finished him off with a baseball bat, then the other criminal.

"Rei, are you okay? Did those fuckers do anything to you?" Mark asked panicking, but Rei wouldn't answer. She was looking at mark as if she was petrified, not by his aggressive behavior, but because he got a baseball bat when there was no such thing around, like if it was made out of nothing.

"You… you… You made that bat out of nothing!"

"What?" Mark said in surprise as he looks at his right hand and watches it morph and disappear into his hand. "What the hell is this?"

"I don't know, but we should talk to Maka about it." Rei suggested.

"Something of this magnitude should be told to Shinigami-sama."

"If you say so…"

After a minute of awkward silence, Mark started to talk again.

"Still want to go out for sushi?"

"Yeah sure…" Rei said.

"But this time…" Mark hugged Rei "I'll be next to you…"


End file.
